Corazón Roto
by PanxTrunks2014
Summary: Pan, se le declaro a Trunks. El pensando que solo era un amor infantil la rechazo, pero no sabía el dolor que le causo. Ahora ya con 24 años, Pan, vive en Francia hace ya unos cuantos años. Pero hoy cambiara todo... Volverá a su país, a su casa, a su cuarto, con todos los recuerdos de su infancia. ¿Que dirá Trunks cuando la vuelva ver?


Si, ahí estaban todos ellos, las personas que mas quería en el mundo! Todos estaban, hasta Vegeta, su gran maestro después de Goku... ¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde que se fue? Ocho, ocho largos años de sufrimiento, y todo el mundo hacia como si nada hubiese pasados, eso le dolía mucho a Pan, parecía que a nadie le importaba, pero sin dudas, las mas sufrida era Milk, se lo veías en los ojos. Bra, la primera en derramar lagrimas, corrió como nunca lo había echo hacia Pan.

-¡PAN!.- Grito

-Bra, cuanto tiempo. ¡Estas mas linda!

-Vos también Pan, tu cuerpo esta desarrollado y lindo!.- Dijo Bra con una sonrisa picara. -¿Cuantos novios habrás tenido? Muchos, me imagino

-Yo n...

-¡HIJA!.- Gritaron Gohan y Videl al unisono

-Mama, papa.- Al borde de lagrimas

-Hija estas hermosa, ya lo eras, pero ahora mas!.- Dijo Videl

-Coincido con tu mama Pan, estas preciosa! Que mas esperar de la hija de .- Tonó burlón

-¡GOHAN!

-Perdón, perdón.

-Iré a saludar a Bulma y Vegeta.- Dijo llendose

-Pero Bulma, Los años no pasan en vos!

-Hay Pan vos siempre tan linda. ¡Como has crecido, eres toda una mujer!

-Gracias...- Sonrojada -¡Vegeta! Se ve que estuviste entrenando muy duramente, tu ki subió bastante!

-Eso es lo que hay que hacer mocosa, vos también estuviste entrenas, pero claro que no te comparas con el Príncipe de los Saiyans.

-Seré un rival digno Vegeta, veras!

-Si, claro.

* * *

**Horas antes:**

Era temprano, la verdad demasiado para ser un domingo. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, era su único día de paz, lamentablemente tenia que trabajar como Presidente en Corporación Capsula, no le gustaba para nada. Estaba tirado en la cama, no quería ni bajar a desayunar, hasta que...

*Golpeando la puerta*.-¡TRUNKS, ABRE QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE!

-PASA MUJER.

*Abre la puerta*.-Hay ya te pareces a papa.

-¿Que quieres?

-Vuelve Pan.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Pensé que te ibas a poner feliz.

-¿¡LO ESTAS DICIENDO EN SERIO!? *Se levanta de la cama, queda en frente de Bra*

-No jugaría con eso, Pan es mi mejor amiga imbécil.

*Empieza a saltar en la cama*-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, AL FIN!

-¿Te gusta Pan?

-Que dices.

-Digo si te gusta Pan

-Ya se bobita, ahora andante, que tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

-Bye. *se va*

"_Pan volverá... ¿Que hago? Se fue sin decir nada, bueno... Sin decirme nada"_ Trunks no sabía que hacer, ¿Como estaría su Pan? Su pequeña, su mejor amiga, la única que lo entendía. _"Yo creo que no soy raro, pero ella me entendía era como si al verme los ojos sabía como me sentía, ella es especial... ¿Tendra novio? Hump, en que estoy pensando" _No sabía en que pensar, que decir, que hacer, todo era difícil.

* * *

**En la casa donde de los Son-Satán: **

-¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-¿QUE? Deja de gritar que me vas a dejar sorda!

-¿Vamos al centro comercial?.- Dijo haciendo pucherito, nadie se resistía al puchero de la Princesa de los Sayajins.

-Esta bien, con una condición

-¿Cual?

-Me llevaras a comer cuando tenga hambre.- Dijo mientras sonreía

-Claro! Pero vayámonos ya.- Agarrando su cartera

Pasaron horas y horas mirando ropa, maquillaje, perfumes, todo lo que una chica quiera. Era mas que obvio que Bra compraba todo lo que vía, empezaba a gritar llamando a Pan haciendo que esta se asustara, pensando que le pasaba algo.

-¿Pan?

-Dime

-Quiero que luches por mi hermano, que deja de ver a esas zorras, que se fije en solo una mujer, que a las mañanas se despierte con vos a su lado, que se sean felices. Mi hermano desde que te fuiste estuvo enojado con todo el mundo, ya no me contaba nada de el, era muy raro ver una sonrisa en su rostro.- Frenó para poder ver a una Pan completamente sorprendida por lo que decía su mejor amiga y hermana. -Le hizo muy mal que te vayas, que no le digas que te ibas mas, el todavía no sabe el motivo por que te fuiste. Se sentía culpable de no haber ido tras ti y hacer que cambies de opinión, que te quedes a su lado. Pero yo siempre pensé que eres la mejor candidata para Trunks, sos la única chica que no pensas en su dinero, sino como es el.

-Bra, muchas gracias por tus palabra pero sabes mas que nadie que nunca tendré el coraje de confesar mi amor a tu hermano.- Dijo con vos quebrada

-Vamos a relajarnos dejas a nuestros platónicos atrás y ir al Spa.- Sonríe

-Dale

Sin hablar más se fueron al Spa, se hicieron manicura y pedicura, y así pasaron una tarde como las mejores amigas que eran.


End file.
